Lachlan's Truce
by a-serra
Summary: Lachlan tries to convince Bo to be his champion and.. lover? A slight retelling of the story between them with a slightly different ending..


As Bo and Lachlan stood facing each other, nostrils flared, swords in hand, Lachlan paused and looked over his opponent. Her chest heaved furiously, not from exhaustion, but from pure anger and adrenaline. Her white chest glimmered with each rise and fall, shining in the low lighting. Her stance was poised, aggressive, like that of a tiger waiting to advance and strike at any perceived weakness. But Bo, despite having the slight tactical advantage, would not follow through with the kill. Lachlan knew that. Bo, as tough as she tried to appear, could not kill, and would not kill, unless it was the last possible option. _Foolish girl,_ Lachlan thought. But he withdrew his sword.

"Bo, it doesn't always have to be like this every time we meet," Lachlan said in that infuriating calm voice that he knew would only add to Bo's anger. He collected himself carefully into a position of ease, which made Bo shift in her still aggressive stance. "Oh come now, Bo, stop acting like an animal. I'm sure even you have more class than this," Lachlan sneered, superiority oozing through every word.

Bo finally withdrew her sword but a petulant look overtook her features. "Why do you always turn this around on me, Lachlan, we both know I am the more reasonable one," she said, tension and a bit of typical whining in her voice. Lachlan allowed a small smile. "Bo, the last thing I want to do is take the time to parry with you with a veritable war going on outside my doors. Why don't you contact me when you have your emotions under control," Lachlan said, then turned to walk away.

Bo made a disgruntled, frustrated noise and started to sputter "But . . . you . . . I . . ." Lachlan glanced back, "A little composure would work wonders, and be more fitting of a lady." Lachlan said disapprovingly. And with that, left the red faced Bo standing speechless.

* * *

Later than evening Bo was still fuming from Lachlan's dismissal. "Kenzi, I swear, I had him, I had him and I could have ran him through then, and he knew it, but he still turned it around on me. With one stupid, pompous, stupid egotistical breath," Bo glowered.

Kenzi rolled her eyes "Hey Bo-bo, when are you going to realized that that stupid douche brain isn't worth the time or effort. Who cares if the ash-hole needs your help, _you_ don't need him," Kenzi said decidedly.

"He _is_ an ash-hole" Bo pouted in agreement.

"Awww, babe, it's ok, you still gots me!" Kenzi said and stroked Bo's hair, and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kenzi sprung up like a snake out of a can. "But there's our yum yums! I am totally going to complain because that was not 30 minutes or less, I don't even know how they can run a business this way," Kenzi said as she walked to the door. "Kenz, it was only 15 minutes," Bo called after her.

"Oh yeah, like they keep track," Kenzi smirked.

Kenzi flung open the door prepared to plead her case for free pizza and appeared startled as there was no one there.

"Hey pizza guy" Kenzi called down the hallway, "Pizza guy come back…" Kenzi trailed off as she noticed a package left outside of the door with Bo's name affixed to it. Kenzi carefully picked up the large, light blue box, and carried it into the loft.

"What is that?" Bo asked, curiosity quickly overcoming her previous unease.

"I don't know, it's for you, but I better be able to eat it!" Kenzi quipped and laid the box on the table.

Bo stood up from the sofa, walked over and pulled off a square, ivory envelope from the top of the box, with her name inscribed in gold calligraphy. Kenzi snorted, "What is that, from the queen herself?"

Bo slowly turned the envelope over, opened it and pulled out a fine linen note card with more gold calligraphy. Bo read the card slowly and incredulously.

"Well, what is it? Don't keep Kenzi in suspense," Kenzi said impatiently.

"It is an invitation," Bo started, "an invitation to dinner. With the aforementioned ash-hole," Bo said slowly, disbelief in her voice.

"What? Word? Seriously, is this guy bi-polar? But open the box, anyway. Let's see the bribe."

Bo pulled a long, pale silk ribbon from the box, carefully lifted the lid, and peered inside. Inside, to reveal the most exquisite gown she had ever seen. It was a dark midnight blue color and shimmery, appearing to be made of some incredibly delicate material. She gingerly touched the fabric, almost expecting it to shatter, or maybe even bite her, but it felt soft, luxurious and unlike anything she ever owned before.

"Woooow" Kenzi breathed, "what is that, like some freaking crazy fae creation? I've never seen anything so beautiful. Try it on!"

"No, I'm not even going to entertain this. This is going back" Bo nodded to the box, quickly covering it with the lid. "I don't need a dress, and I certainly don't need to spend any more time with Lachlan." Bo huffed. "Imagine his nerve, to send something like this."

"But, it's so pretty. Maybe it's a truce. Maybe he's sorry with big sad puppy dog eyes," Kenzi sighed, "You're right. He's a jerk. But it's not the dress's fault, you could just try it on…"

Just then another knock came from the door. Kenzi smiled, turned and again ran toward the door. Bo overheard Kenzi heckling the pizza guy and grinned to herself.

_I bet she does get free pizza_, Bo thought. But her eyes drifted back to the box and the envelope. To the invitation. It was too peculiar, the words, the formality of the apology. _Is this really how he thinks this works?_ Bo wondered. Still, it was a beautiful dress.

As Kenzi happily returned carrying a large pizza box in her arms, Bo decided she had done enough thinking about the Ash for the evening and opened a bottle of wine.


End file.
